


Logurt Project 2018

by SilverNight88



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 2018 prompt challenge, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Paper Cuts, logurt - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: This is a multichapter prompt challenge with an update every month.Part of the Tumblr 2018 Logurt Project.Chapter 1: Paper Cut - Domestic Fluff Short





	Logurt Project 2018

**_ Logurt Project 2018 #1 _ **

**_ Paper Cut _ **

 

Logan stared at all the blood that was gushing down Kurt’s hand. He quickly grabbed a paper towel and wrapped up the injured limb. He had to make sure that the bleeding stopped, he was no stranger to blood and the sight didn’t make him queasy, but the scent of Kurt’s blood was in his nose making it hard for him to think. He didn’t like those he loved being hurt.

“Are ya hurting Elf?” His rough voice was low as he inspected the wound fearing the worst.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he let Logan fuss over him. He sat at the table where they had been enjoying a late breakfast. Kurt had already finished eating and was sipping his coffee before the injury happened.

“Nein, but don’t you think you are making a big deal out of this Logan? It’s only a paper cut, a mere flesh wound.”

“Paper cuts hurt like sonnbitch and ya don’t want it getting infected.” Logan said as he pulled open cabinet doors and drawers looking for a band aid, maybe he should have Kurt go down to medical.

Kurt heaved a small sigh and without moving from his chair, opened the nearest drawer with his tail before clearing his throat. Logan looked back and saw that someone had stuffed the first aid kit in there. He pulled out a band aid and made sure to properly doctor Kurt’s paper cut, Kurt let him as he kept thumbing through the magazine that had caused the offending injury with his other hand.

Logan glared at the Kurt’s copy of Circus Monthly, a magazine highlighting all the latest fashion, events, awards, and charities that revolved around the circus crowd. It was just an accident but still he couldn’t help but blame that damn magazine with its sharp edges.

Kurt was used to Logan’s sudden bouts of fussiness over the smaller things, he often thought of it as a coping mechanism for Logan who so often couldn’t control the things around him. So by letting him fuss over the things he could take care of it made him feel better and it made Kurt feel better too.

Though there were times when he had to put his foot down, like when he sprained his ankle and Logan tried to carry him everywhere bridal style.

His golden eyes were focus on the magazine and he leaned into Logan who had resumed his place at the table next to Kurt with their chairs pushed very close together.

Logan leaned his face slightly in, his half eaten breakfast forgotten, as his nose nuzzled the back of Kurt’s neck, taking in his scent of brimstone and cologne. Logan had gotten it for him on his last birthday and he liked Kurt wearing it, then Kurt moved and Logan was deprived of the warmth of his body.

The blue elf shoved the magazine under Logan’s nose tapping early at the two page spread.

“Herr Logan! Look there is a charity event going on in the city in one month! It says all proceeds will go the children’s hospital and are asking for volunteers.”

“Volunteers for what Elf? Catering to rich snobs who like to show off at these charity events?”

Kurt pushed him slightly with his shoulder, “They want performers who will entertain, and there will be children there as well. I am going to volunteer! It has been some time since I was last in a real performance.”

Logan wasn’t into the whole performing for others thing but he knew that Kurt loved it and so he began to mentally clear his schedule for the next month, if he knew the X-Men’s luck something was bound to show up at the event just in time to crash it.

Then a wicked idea came over him.

“Aw Elf but do you think you can? I mean you are hurt ya know?”

Kurt finally tore his eyes away from the page and stared at Logan, confused.

“But I am not injured, I am in the best shape of my life and though I know I haven’t practiced any routines for a while, I am not completely out of practice.”

Logan could fall into those golden pools but instead he kept his straight face as he replied, “I don’t doubt ya Kurt but you're real hurt, real bad, I think you need plenty of bed rest. I wouldn’t mind keeping you company.” His voice trailed off suggestively.

Kurt’s eyebrows rose upwards as he caught on to the flirting undertone. Then Nightcrawler pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, “Oh Herr Logan, I feel faint suddenly, I may just collapse.”

Logan smirked at Kurt’s overdramatic response and said, “Well it seems like I may just have to take you to bed, you know for your injuries, and maybe even kiss you better…”

Kurt’s wicked smile showed his teeth and he leaned closer and said, “Why wait until we get to bed?” Their lips closed and Logan all but sighed, this morning was turning out to be better than expected.

A loud coughing interrupted them.

“Ahem, Ahem!”

The two x-men broke apart and stared at the giant newspaper across the table. Kitty stuck her head through it just enough to see them and the sight was rather funny as she was still holding up the paper with her two hands.

“Just because I am intangible, doesn’t mean I’m invisible, and while public displays of affection are cute I would really not like to have to phase through the floor guys. Please.”

“We have scandalized Kitty Logan; we must take our public displays elsewhere.” Kurt said in sad tone, drooping his head on Logan’s shoulders.

Kitty rolled her eyes and muttered something about dramatic elves over doing their performance, before returning to her newspaper.

Logan whispered in Kurt’s ear and Kurt smirked before Bamfing them up to their room leaving Kitty in a cloud of smoke. She coughed and swore to plot her revenge, just as soon as she finished reading this week’s funny pages.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the Tumblr https://logurtproject.tumblr.com/ for more stories and fan art submitted by the fans!


End file.
